


Danse Macabre

by bigtitch



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtitch/pseuds/bigtitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine delivery mission takes a disturbing turn. The dead are rising and The Musketeers and the Red Guard must work together to contain and destroy this plague before it takes over France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. No profit. No names. No pack drill.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Fredbassett for the stirling beta work on this.

FADE IN:  
EXT. ANGOULINS - HARBOURSIDE - DAY  
A small ship is docked against the harbour wall at Angoulins. A young sailor (Pierre) walks down the gang-plank. He looks pale and is shivering. He smiles at a woman waiting at the foot of the gang-plank.  
  
PIERRE  
Maman!  
  
His mother hugs him.  
  
MAMAN  
Pierre! You are sick.  
  
PIERRE  
It's nothing, just a little fever.  
  
They walk off, Pierre's arm around his mother's shoulders. She is supporting him a little.  
  
Two men with Musketeers insignia come down the gang-plank. The older (Burban) is supporting the younger (Bonneval) who is pale, sweating and limping badly. They make it to dry land and Burban looks around.  
  
BURBAN  
There's an inn. We'll stay there until you are well.  
  
He moves off, pulling Bonneval with him.  
  
BONNEVAL  
(coughing)  
You must leave me and take the messages to the king.  
  
BURBAN  
Hush. The ambassador said they weren't urgent. We can wait until you're well before continuing on. I'm sure you'll be well in a day at the most!  
  
Burban's face does not agree with his positive words.  
  
BURBAN  
Look! The inn is not far!  
  
They walk haltingly towards a building with a board hanging outside, weathered to an indecipherable pattern.  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. INN BEDROOM - DAY  
A bare, poor bedroom. In the little light that filters through the dirty window, Burban is bending over Bonneval, who is lying in bed. Burban takes a cloth from Bonneval's forehead, dips it in a bowl of water and then places it back on Bonneval's head. Bonneval is pale, sweaty and shivering.  
  
BONNEVAL  
(weakly)  
The letters!  
  
BURBAN  
It's all right. I have them. They're safe. You just rest.  
  
BONNEVAL  
You need to go!  
  
BURBAN  
Rest. The letters can wait until you're well enough to travel.  
  
The door opens and Burban turns round to see the inn keeper standing at the door.  
  
INNKEEPER  
(quietly)  
How is he?  
  
Burban stands up and walks to the door.  
  
BURBAN  
He's getting worse.  
  
INNKEEPER  
Shall I send a boy for the physician? He's in the next village.  
  
Burban takes a quick look at Bonneval and makes a decision.  
  
BURBAN  
Best send for the priest.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. INN BEDROOM - NIGHT  
Bonneval lies on the bed, struggling to breathe. A priest stands at the foot of the bed, quietly reading from a prayer book. Burban kneels beside Bonneval, holding his hand. The innkeeper stands just inside the door.  
  
Bonneval coughs, there is one last breath and then silence. The three living men cross themselves. Burban reaches up and closes Bonneval's eyes.  
  
The priest makes the sign of the cross over the body, then, duty done, walks to the door.  
  
INNKEEPER  
This is a bad business. Is this plague? I hear that Foure's son came off the same ship as this one and is sickening too.  
  
PRIEST  
I have to go and see him now. Keep everyone out of the room. We will bury him at first light.  
  
INNKEEPER  
I'll see Flecher about a coffin. I'm sure a king's musketeer can pay for that.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS GRAVEYARD - DAY  
Burban, the priest and a small family (father, mother and daughter) stand beside two open graves. Four men bring two coffins from a horse-drawn cart to the graves. The men have scarves over their mouths.  
  
PRIEST  
Domine Jesu Christe, qui, per triduum in sepulcro quiescens...  
  
The coffin bearers put them on the ground beside the graves.  
  
PRIEST (CONT'D)  
...ominum in te credentium tumulos ita sanctificasti ut, dum humandi corporibus deservirent, spemt etaim recurrectionis augerent...  
  
The coffin bearers slide a long leather strap under one end of one of the coffins. They move to the other end. The coffin moves slightly. The coffin bearers look anxiously at each other, but start to put a second leather strap under the coffin.  
A knocking comes from within the coffin and it jolts.  
Everyone stands back, startled. The family huddle together.  
  
BURBAN  
He's not dead! Quick! Open the coffin.  
  
The coffin bearers reach to prize open the lid when it splits and shatters. A clenched fist punches through into the open air.  
  
The women start screaming and the second coffin starts to move as well.  
CUT TO:  



	2. Chapter 2

EXT. THE ROAD TO ANGOULINS - DAY  
Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan are riding down a country road.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
So let me get this straight. We're going to meet Burban and the other guy...  
  
ARAMIS  
Bonneval  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Bonneval, who have messages from our ambassador in England.  
  
ARAMIS  
Correct.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
But they're not coming in the official despatches through Calais.  
  
ARAMIS  
Also correct.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Why?  
  
ATHOS  
Because these are secret and we don't want the English getting to see them.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
But I thought that diplomatic messages had to be kept secret anyway?  
  
ATHOS  
Absolutely. The reports from an ambassador to his ruler are sacrosanct. To steal or interfere with them would be an act of war.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
So why is this all necessary?  
  
ATHOS  
Because we have three spies in the English ambassador's residence in Paris, who see most of what goes in his diplomatic reports, so we can assume the English have a similar arrangement for our ambassador's residence in London.  
  
PORTHOS  
See, what goes in the official reports is what we want the English to see. What we don't want them to see comes in this report.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Carried by a Musketeer on a Dutch merchant ship through a tiny fishing village?  
  
ARAMIS  
(pleased)  
We'll make a diplomat of you yet!  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
I'm not sure, it makes my head hurt.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - STREET - DAY  
Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan ride into the village. There are a few stalls set out selling various wares, but no one seems to be buying. The people are scattered in little huddles, talking and looking about anxiously.  
The Musketeers exchange glances, acknowledging the strange atmosphere.  
  
ATHOS  
(quietly)  
Not your average village scene.  
  
PORTHOS  
Something's up.  
  
ARAMIS  
Is it us?  
  
Porthos looks back the way they have come, but no one is paying them any particular attention.  
  
PORTHOS  
I don't think so.  
  
ATHOS  
They were like this before we came. Let's carry on with our mission and hope this doesn't involve us.  
They ride on.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE - DAY  
A group of about 20 villagers are clustered around the door to the church. The priest from earlier is talking to them, trying to calm them down. A black-clad, Dominican monk stands on the edge of the crowd, observing them.  
  
Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan appear at the edge of the square. A villager spots them.  
  
VILLAGER  
Musketeers! It's the king's Musketeers!  
  
The priest walks towards, them, relieved.  
  
PRIEST  
God has heard our prayers. Bless His Majesty for sending you so quickly.  
The Musketeers exchange glances. They dismount and walk closer to the church.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
(in a whisper to Porthos)  
What's this about?  
  
PORTHOS  
(whispering)  
No idea, but let's not disappoint them straight off, eh?  
  
Porthos smiles broadly at the crowd.  
  
Athos walks up to the priest.  
  
ATHOS  
(quietly)  
It's always nice to be welcomed, Father, but I'm not sure we're the Musketeers you are looking for. Our mission was to meet two colleagues off a boat and return to Paris.  
  
PRIEST  
(disappointed)  
Then you were not sent to help us? You do not know?  
  
Athos looks round at the crowd, gauging their reactions.  
  
ATHOS  
Why don't we go inside your church, Father, and you can tell us what troubles you. If we can help you we will.  
  
Athos smiles and looks confidently around at the crowd.  
  
Willing villagers take hold of the horses' reins. The Musketeers follow the priest into the church.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ANGOULINS - THE CHURCH - DAY  
The priest, Athos, d'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos enter the church. The priest backs down the aisle while Porthos closes the church door.  
  
ATHOS  
What is wrong, Father?  
  
The priest crosses himself.  
  
PRIEST  
Witchcraft! Devilry!  
  
The priest crosses himself again.  
  
ATHOS  
Could you be a little more specific?  
  
PRIEST  
The day before yesterday, Pierre Foure and another man, a musketeer, came off a ship. Both were ill. Both died that night. We went to bury them the next morning and they both rose out of their coffins.  
  
The Musketeers look amazed at each other.  
  
There is shouting from outside. The door bursts open and Burban half falls in. He shuts the door behind him.  
  
The priest steps back and holds up the cross around his neck.  
  
BURBAN  
None of that, Father. I'm as alive as you are.  
  
Burban takes notice of the Musketeers.  
  
BURBAN  
Athos! Porthos! Thank God you're here.  
  
Athos claps him on the shoulder.  
  
ATHOS  
Burban! Are you all right?  
  
BURBAN  
I am. Bonneville is dead.  
(beat)  
Or I wish he was.  
  
ATHOS  
We need to see this. Can you show us?  
  
Burban puts his head down, but then raises it bravely.  
  
BURBAN  
If I have to.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. COUNTRY LANE OUTSIDE ANGOULINS - DAY  
Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan and Burban are riding slowly down a country lane. All are alert, but Burban is very much on edge, looking nervously around. They see the graveyard coming up ahead. There is a little copse of trees opposite it.  
  
BURBAN  
This is where it started.  
  
Crows fly out from the trees. The horses start nervously.  
PORTHOS  
(patting his horse)  
Easy. Easy.  
  
Bonneval appears out of the trees. His face is pale and vacant. He sees them and shambles towards them.  
  
ARAMIS  
Bonneval!  
  
BURBAN  
It will do no good.  
  
ARAMIS  
Bonneval! It is I, Aramis.  
  
Bonneval continues his advance. There is no sign of recognition on his face.  
  
The horses are very nervous now. The Musketeers are having to work to keep them steady.  
  
ARAMIS  
Bonneval!  
  
Suddenly a woman appears out of the graveyard. She is pale and vacant like Bonneval. She makes a grab for Aramis' bridle. Burban shoots her.   
Aramis stares at him, shocked.  
  
She lies on the ground, twitching.  
  
Athos dismounts and goes towards her.  
  
BURBAN  
No! Athos! Get back on your horse. You can do nothing for her!  
  
The woman sits up and makes a grab at Athos. She grabs his arm and is about to bite when Porthos kicks her. She falls back again.  
Athos scrambles back on his horse.  
  
ATHOS  
(shaken)  
What is this?  
  
Bonneval has reached them. Burban, his face a mask of pain and fear, shoots him.  
Bonneval staggers back, but keeps standing.  
  
PORTHOS  
Back! Get back!  
  
They ride back the road towards the village and then stop and look back up the lane. Bonneval and the woman are back on their feet. They are stumbling aimlessly about like drunks. They disappear into the graveyard.  
  
ATHOS  
What has happened? Who was she?  
  
BURBAN  
I don't know. She wasn't like that originally. You can't let them touch you. They turn you into themselves.  
Burban crosses himself.  
  
BURBAN  
This place is cursed by God!  
  
ARAMIS  
This is beyond any of us.  
  
ATHOS  
I fear so. Let's get back to the village. We need to make a plan to deal with this.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ANGOULINS - CHURCH - DAY  
Athos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Porthos, Burban and the priest sit at the back of the church. Athos has a bottle of wine. He takes a swig and then hands it to Burban. Burban takes it and his hands are trembling. Burban drinks.  
  
PRIEST  
Can you help us? What are you going to do?  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
What can we do against... Them?  
  
The priest bristles.  
  
PRIEST  
You are King's Musketeers! You must be able to do something!  
  
ATHOS  
(soothingly)  
We will do what we can to help you. But this is not something we have faced before.  
  
ARAMIS  
If they infect others to be like themselves we need to keep them isolated.  
  
PRIEST  
Like plague?  
  
ARAMIS  
In a way, yes.  
  
BURBAN  
They won't do what you want them to.  
  
ARAMIS  
Then we have to keep the uninfected away from them.  
  
ATHOS  
Is there anywhere easily defensible? With high walls, only one way in?  
  
PRIEST  
There is the monastery, it is walled. And the manor house. Le Baron d'Ajutor is away. His steward may not allow the villagers to stay.  
  
PORTHOS  
Oh, we can be very persuasive when we have to be.  
  
Athos comes to a decision.  
  
ATHOS  
Right. Porthos and Aramis, you stay here. Try to keep the people safe. D'Artagnan and I will ride back to Paris to get help and advice. Burban?  
Burban is afraid. He drops his head for a moment and then raises his chin, ready for his orders.  
  
ATHOS  
You have your mission to complete. You will come back to Paris with us.  
  
Burban, nods. His relief clear on his face.  
  
Athos stands up.  
  
ATHOS  
Are we all clear what we have to do?  
  
ARAMIS  
No.  
  
ATHOS  
Do what you can. Keep as many people safe as you can. We will be back as soon as we can. Maybe someone in Paris knows what this is.   
  
Athos puts his hat back on his head.  
  
CUT TO:  



	3. Chapter 3

INT. LOUVRE PALACE LIBRARY - DAY  
Louis and Richelieu stand in the middle of the opulent royal library in the Louvre. Treville and Athos walk towards them and bow.  
  
LOUIS  
You have the reports from my ambassador in England?  
  
TREVILLE  
I do, you Majesty.  
  
He hands them over.  
  
LOUIS  
You look troubled, Treville. I hope there was no difficulty obtaining these?  
  
TREVILLE  
In the letters, no. It was...

LOUIS  
Then what?  
  
TREVILLE  
I hardly know how to say. Athos...  
  
Athos steps forward.  
  
ATHOS  
One of the Musketeers bringing the reports became ill on the ship from Tilbury. He died shortly after arriving in France. As they were burying him, he got out of his coffin.  
  
LOUIS  
A miracle!  
  
Richelieu stares hard at Athos, a look of fearful anticipation on his face.  
  
ATHOS  
I don't think that is the word for it. He was not raised from the dead. He is still dead.  
  
LOUIS  
But that is impossible!  
  
ATHOS  
No, sire. I saw him myself.  
  
RICHELIEU  
What exactly did you see?  
  
ATHOS  
At Angoulins, Bonneval and one of the sailors on the same ship. They looked like corpses. They didn't speak, just moaned. They walked around. They sought the living and attacked them. They tried to eat them.  
  
LOUIS  
Witchcraft!  
  
Louis crosses himself.  
  
RICHELIEU  
Possibly, sire.  
  
LOUIS  
But what else could it be?  
  
Louis stares suspiciously at Richelieu.  
  
LOUIS  
What do you know, Cardinal?  
  
RICHELIEU  
I know little, your Majesty, but this situation in Angoulins appears to be similar to others.  
  
LOUIS  
And you kept this secret from me?  
  
RICHELIEU  
(hurriedly)  
Not in France, Your Majesty. There have been reports of incidents like this in Italy and, I think, in Spain. They are rare and the Church keeps them secret. The last one was in a little town called Stablia, I believe, near Florence. It was fifty years ago.  
  
LOUIS  
I've never heard of it.  
  
RICHELIEU  
You won't, Your Majesty. Ferdinando Medici and the Holy Inquisition had it and its population wiped from the face of the earth.  
  
Louis and Treville exchange an anxious glance.  
  
LOUIS  
What causes this?  
  
RICHELIEU  
No one knows for sure. In Stablia the Inquisition investigated and found witchcraft and devil worship in a local Carmelite convent.  
  
Louis crosses himself.  
  
TREVILLE  
I do not see how that could be the case here, Bonneval was ill before he reached France. It seems to be more like a disease or plague.  
  
LOUIS  
Either way, gentlemen, this must be investigated. Witchcraft or disease, it must be wiped out.  
  
Louis glances towards Richelieu for guidance.  
  
RICHELIEU  
I will send a company of my guards. To contain or destroy this evil.  
  
LOUIS  
(to TREVILLE)  
And the Musketeers?  
  
TREVILLE  
Of course, Your Majesty. I will send as many as I can spare.  
  
LOUIS  
Your best men, Treville. And I want regular updates. I will let you arrange things. I pray it will not be necessary to destroy this village.  
  
Treville, Athos and Richelieu bow and leave the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. PARIS MORGUE - EVENING  
The room is dimly lit with candles. A body lies on a slab. Poupart is examining its teeth when Athos and d'Artagnan enter. He glances up at them and then goes back to his corpse.  
  
POUPART  
What can I do for you, gentlemen?  
  
ATHOS  
We need an expert in dead bodies.  
  
POUPART  
You have found one.  
  
ATHOS  
Have you ever known one to get up and walk around?  
  
Poupart pauses, but doesn't look up.  
  
POUPART  
Occasionally physicians make mistakes and diagnose someone as dead when they aren't. That's why we always let the bodies lie for half a day before doing our work.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
  
What about one that's still dead?  
Poupart pauses again, and answers warily.  
  
POUPART  
Gases collect in the guts. It's usual for bodies to make sounds and even move a little after death.  
  
Poupart looks back at the corpse. He's not meeting their eyes.  
  
Athos exchanges a glance with d'Artagnan. D'Artagnan walks around the table and blocks any escape for Poupart.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
That's not what we had in mind. This body did more than fart and twitch. This one had an infected wound, died and then was up and walking the next day.  
  
Poupart freezes.  
  
POUPART  
Nonsense.  
  
Athos walks closer, as does d'Artagnan.  
  
ATHOS  
Not nonsense, and why do I think you've heard about this before?  
  
Poupart tries to move away from Aramis and is blocked by d'Artagnan.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Ever heard of a place called Stablia in Italy? They had dead people walking around. The Inquisition said it was witchcraft.  
  
POUPART  
The Inquisition always say it's witchcraft. Witchcraft or heresy.  
  
ATHOS  
And you don't agree? I'm sure the Church would be interested to hear that.  
  
POUPART  
(giving up)  
Yes. All right. I've heard about this kind of thing. The alchemists talk about it sometimes. In whispers. No one knows what causes it. Only that it spreads and there's no cure.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
So what do we do?  
  
POUPART  
Contain it. Burn the victims and cleanse with salt. Fire and salt, that's all you can do.  
  
ATHOS  
(smiling)  
It looks like we've found our expert.  
  
Poupart looks back and forth between them.  
  
POUPART  
No. I'm not going with you!  
  
ATHOS  
(smoothly)  
But as a scientist I would have thought you would jump at the chance to examine this phenomenon.  
  
POUPART  
No. I'm not going anywhere near this. And you can't make me.  
  
D'Artagnan moves a step closer.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Want to bet on that?  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. PARIS - TOWN SQUARE - DAY  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Poupart and two other men in Musketeer uniform ride into the town square. Athos and d'Artagnan are relaxed, but alert. Poupart looks very uncomfortable to be on a horse.  
  
Six men in Cardinal's Guard uniforms are waiting in the square holding their horses. The two leaders (Captain Bredin and Sergeant Ruffier) exchange sour glances as the Musketeers appear.  
  
BREDIN  
(to Ruffier)  
Here they are. A day late and a livre short.  
  
Bredin, a man with stringy hair and a pock-marked face, greets them with a sneer.  
  
BREDIN  
Welcome, gentlemen, as you can see, the Cardinal's Guard is always happy to help the Musketeers deal with any difficulties.  
(glances back at his men)  
Even with clearing up dead bodies.  
  
The Red Guards laugh.  
  
ATHOS  
(rising above the insult)  
Captain Bredin, I believe? I think you know d'Artagnan and this is Monsieur Poupart of the city morgue. I believe his scientific knowledge will be useful with what we have to deal with.  
(beat)  
In your own time.  
  
Bredin scowls.  
  
BREDIN  
Ruffier!  
  
Ruffier, a big, blond man with a professionally calm face, grabs the bridle of his horse and puts his foot in the stirrup.  
  
RUFFIER  
Mount up, lads!  
  
The Red Guards mount up.  
  
Athos leads the way while Bredin is still settling himself in the saddle. D'Artagnan rides beside him, smiling at them stealing a march on the Red Guards.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - DAY  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Poupart, Bredin and Ruffier and the rest of the Musketeers and Red Guard ride into Angoulins marketplace. It is deserted. There a few overturned market stalls, spilt buckets and rotten fruit and fish on the ground.  
  
D'Artagnan moves closer to Athos as the others look warily around.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
It looks like things have not gone well here.  
  
Bredin interrupts before Athos has a chance to answer.  
  
BREDIN  
Where is everyone?  
  
ATHOS  
I don't know.  
  
Athos rides up to the church steps.  
  
ATHOS  
Let's see if anyone is here.  
  
Athos dismounts, followed by d'Artagnan and Poupart. Bredin follows.  
  
ATHOS  
I'd keep your men mounted, Captain. We may need to get out of here quickly.  
  
Bredin nods and turns to Ruffier.  
  
BREDIN  
(sotto voce)  
That's the Musketeers for you always ready to retreat!  
(Out loud)  
Stay mounted. Stay alert.  
  
Ruffier smiles at the joke.  
  
RUFFIER  
Yes, Captain.  
  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Poupart and Bredin walk up the steps to the church door. Athos draws his pistol and slowly opens the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. ANGOULINS - CHURCH - DAY  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Poupart and Bredin walk into the church. It looks deserted. There are signs of disturbance. A statue of St Peter is lying at the foot of the plinth it once stood on.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
This doesn't look any better than outside. I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Athos nods and then walks half-way down the knave.  
  
ATHOS  
(calling)  
Is there anyone here? Porthos? Aramis?  
  
There is movement from one of the side-doors near the altar.  
  
Athos and d'Artagnan walk warily down, pistols at the ready.  
  
The priest appears.  
  
ATHOS  
Father?  
  
The priest turns and starts shambling towards them. He has become infected.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Father! No!  
  
POUPART  
Oh my God, it's true!  
  
ATHOS  
Let's get out of here.  
  
Athos, d'Artagnan and Pourpart turn and walk quickly back to the church door. D'Artagnan scoops up and propels a protesting Bredin ahead of him.  
  
BREDIN  
What is that? What happened to the priest?  
  
ATHOS  
The infection. It's spreading.  
  
BREDIN  
But he's a priest!  
  
POUPART  
He WAS a priest. God knows what he is now.  
  
ATHOS  
There's nothing we can do for him. Come on!  
  
They open the church door. Athos takes a look behind him. The priest is shambling up the knave, face vacant and eyes dead.  
  
CUT TO:  



	4. Chapter 4

EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - DAY  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Poupart and Bredin walk quickly down the steps.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
The priest! What about Porthos and Aramis? What if they're...?  
  
He cannot finish the sentence.  
  
Athos clasps his shoulder.  
  
ATHOS  
We can hope. And besides they were armed and I trust them to take care of themselves more than that priest.  
  
BREDIN  
What was that? What was wrong with the priest?  
  
ATHOS  
We don't know. But that's what we saw. That's what we're here to deal with.  
(beat)  
Let's mount up. They were talking about a manor house and a monastery before we left. Let's see if they've found safety there.  
  
They mount their horses and slowly set off past the church. In the background an infected peasant shambles into the marketplace and stands and watches them leave.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - ROOFTOP - DAY  
From the viewpoint of one of the thatched roofs in the town we see the Musketeers and Red Guard ride down the street. They are all riding warily. Hands are on pistols, and those at the front and back of the column have their pistols drawn. All are looking round. One of the horses shies at a blown bit of straw and the Red Guardsman struggles to keep control, until Ruffier calmly leans across and takes hold of the horse's bridle.  
  
RUFFIER  
Easy there.  
  
Horse and rider calm down and the column moves on.  
  
Our viewpoint moves with them. They are being watched.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - STREET - DAY  
The troop continues down the street. Suddenly a boy's head appears over the eaves of a roof. He is mousey-haired and sharp-nosed with a few bits of thatch stuck in his hair and some smudges on his face. He is Jean Flecher.  
  
JEAN  
Hey! Is one of you Athos?  
  
The troop halts and Athos rides back until he is looking up at the boy.  
  
ATHOS  
I'm Athos. Who are you?  
  
JEAN  
Jean. Jean Flecher. Your mate Porthos told me you'd be coming back.  
  
Athos and d'Artagnan exchange a relieved glance  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Where is Porthos? Is Aramis with him?  
  
JEAN  
They're up at the manor with some of the villagers. Everyone else is at the monastery.  
(beat)  
At least those the plague hasn't taken.  
  
BREDIN  
Plague?  
  
JEAN  
(shrugs)  
Some call it plague, the monks call it devilry. I just try to stay out of the way.  
  
ATHOS  
Can you take us to Porthos and Aramis?  
  
Jean stands up and walks confidently across the roof.  
  
JEAN  
This way.  
  
ATHOS  
Come down and you can ride with me.  
  
JEAN  
No, mate. I've been watching you lot. I'm safer up here.  
  
Athos glances back at the Red Guard and laughs. He gestures to Jean.  
  
ATHOS  
Then lead on.  
  
The troop move away along the street.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MANOR HOUSE - DAY  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Bredin, Ruffier, Poupart, Jean and the other Musketeers and Red Guards ride into the courtyard of a small manor house. Jean is now riding behind Athos. The manor house is built from a different time with high, narrow windows and a stout front door. Most of all are thick walls around the courtyard and a wooden gate.  
  
Porthos comes out of the house door to greet them.  
  
PORTHOS  
You took your time!  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
I'd have come straight here, but Athos wanted to take the scenic route. You know how he is!  
  
Athos pauses in dismounting to roll his eyes at d'Artagnan, then continues to get off his horse before going to Porthos and clapping him on the shoulder in relief that he is alive.  
  
ATHOS  
Where's Aramis?  
  
PORTHOS  
Escorting some villagers up to the monastery. It's safer for them up there. We've been going round the countryside persuading people to go there for refuge.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
That would take some doing. Getting people to leave their farms and their land.  
  
PORTHOS  
That's why Aramis is doing it. He's much better at persuading people than I am!  
  
Porthos mimes aiming and firing a pistol.  
  
ATHOS  
He'll enjoy that!  
(beat)  
This is Captain Bredin and Sergeant Ruffier of the Red Guard. Is there anywhere we can stable the horses?  
  
Porthos nods and beckons Jean.

PORTHOS  
Jean, why don't you show our guests where the stables are?  
  
JEAN  
This way!  
  
D'Artagnan takes the bridle of Athos' horse as well as his own and follows Jean. The rest of the men follow him.  
  
ATHOS  
What's the story with Jean?  
  
PORTHOS  
Local urchin. His mother and sister are up at the monastery. Father?  
(shrugs)  
Gone long before this started. He knows all the back roads and alleys around here.  
  
ATHOS  
Isn't that dangerous?  
  
PORTHOS  
He'd be doing it anyway. This way at least I can keep an eye on him.  
(beat)  
Let's see about getting you some food.  
  
They walk towards the manor house door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MONASTERY COURTYARD - DAY  
Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan, Poupart and Bredin ride into the courtyard of Monastery of St Anselm. The courtyard is packed with the displaced peasants of the local countryside. There are tents and camp-fires. Worried-looking people (mostly women and children) wander about. There are a handful of black-clad monks among them.  
  
Aramis comes out of the door to the church with an older monk with him. The monk has a serene face, but watchful eyes. He frowns when he sees the visitors.  
  
Aramis smiles broadly, relieved.  
  
ARAMIS  
Reinforcements! I am glad to see you, my friends!  
  
They walk towards each other and meet in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
ARAMIS  
This is Abbot Francis of this monastery. This is Athos and d'Artangnan of the King's Musketeers and...?  
  
ATHOS  
This is Captain Bredin of the Cardinal's Red Guard and Monsieur Poupart of the Paris morgue. Our expert in plagues of this nature.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
(graciously)  
You are welcome in God's name, gentlemen.  
  
ARAMIS  
And of course, you already know Porthos.  
  
Abbot Francis's face darkens slightly, but then he smiles and nods. His smile does not reach his eyes. Porthos stares blandly back at him.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
You say 'plague', Monsieur Athos, but surely this is a demonic attack from the powers of darkness.  
  
ATHOS  
I do not know what causes this phenomenon, Father Abbot. Neither does His Excellency, the Cardinal. I am a soldier and am concerned with handling the earthly consequences of what has happened. I leave the spiritual aspects to those better qualified to discern them.  
  
Athos bows towards the Abbot. Aramis rolls his eyes towards to Porthos who quickly stifles a smile.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
(mollified)  
Wisely spoken. Come! We shall go into the church and pray for the success of your mission.  
  
Athos bows again. The abbot leads the way towards the church door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ANGOULINS - MONASTERY CHURCH - DAY  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis, Poupart, Bredin and Abbot Francis walk down the knave of a large church. Apart from a few monks kneeling at the statues of saints, the place is empty.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
As you can see we are praying constantly against the forces of the evil one. Nothing can prevail against prayer.  
  
POUPART  
Did not the village priest pray, then?  
  
Francis shoots an angry glance at Poupart.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
I'm sure he prayed, but he did not have the holy relics to protect him. See here, on the high altar, the very spear with which St Michael vanquished the dragon of Satan!  
  
A gold and bejewelled case lies on the altar. If there is a spear inside it, it is impossible to tell.  
  
POUPART  
Of course. My mistake.  
  
Francis does not look appeased, but he keeps the serene smile fixed in place. He kneels on the steps of the altar.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
Let us pray, gentlemen.  
  
They all kneel and bow their heads. Aramis crosses himself.  
  
CUT TO:  


INT. ANGOULINS - MANOR HOUSE - GREAT HALL - EVENING  
Athos, d'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis, Poupart, Bredin and Ruffier sit at one end of the long table. They have plates and cups in front of them, scattered with the remains of a meal. The atmosphere is glum.  
  
BREDIN  
So what is the plan?  
  
ATHOS  
For the moment, we keep on what we're doing. Get the people to safety at the monastery while we find a way to deal with the ... I don't know what to call them!  
  
PORTHOS  
Zombies. That's what they're called in the stories the ex-slaves used to tell in the Court of Miracles.  
  
POUPART  
Did those stories say how to get rid of them?  
  
PORTHOS  
Not that I can remember, no. I didn't pay much attention.  
(off Poupart's look)  
They weren't my favourite stories. I didn't know I was going to have to meet one for real!  
  
POUPART  
Back to prayer, then. Here's hoping that spear of St Michael is real.  
BREDIN  
(nastily)  
Does your science have any better ideas, Poupart?  
  
Poupart falls silent and looks down at his plate. It is clear he doesn't have any better suggestions.  
  
CUT TO:


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
INT. ANGOULINS - MANOR HOUSE - GREAT HALL - DAY  
Athos, Bredin, Ruffier, Poupart and Aramis are standing by a side-table against the wall of the great hall. They are looking over a map of the area. Aramis is pointing to various locations on the map.  
  
Jean rushes in, pauses at the door until he spots someone he knows then he runs towards the group.  
  
JEAN  
(breathlessly)  
Monsieur Aramis! Monsieur Aramis, you have to come quickly!  
  
ARAMIS  
What is wrong, Jean?  
  
JEAN  
The monks. Father Abbot. They're going to get killed!  
  
ATHOS  
What are they doing?  
  
Jean struggles to catch his breath.  
  
ATHOS  
Take your time. Breathe. Now, calmly. What did you see?  
  
Jean takes a couple of deep breaths.  
  
JEAN  
Father Abbot is leading the monks out of the monastery. They have the Spear of St Michael and the statue of the Virgin Mary. They're praying and burning incense. They're heading into the village. Some of the...  
(gasps again)  
Some of the villagers are with them.  
  
The men look at each other in surprise and dismay.  
  
POUPART  
I'm only surprised they're not burning old women. Maybe that's to come later.  
  
Athos picks up his hat.  
  
ATHOS  
Bredin, Ruffier, get your men together. Aramis, get the Musketeers ready to leave.  
  
BREDIN  
What are we to do?  
  
ATHOS  
Try to stop them from getting killed.  
(to Jean)  
Tell Aramis exactly where they were and then you are staying here. Do you understand?  
  
JEAN  
But...  
  
ATHOS  
No arguing. Poupart, make sure he stays put.  
  
Poupart nods. The rest march purposefully out of the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - STREET - DAY  
The monks, led by the abbot, walk slowly down the street. They are chanting prayers. The abbot is carrying a ceremonial cross. The monk behind the abbot carries the bejewelled spear of St Michael. Another is carrying a statue of the Virgin Mary. One is swinging a censor and clouds of incense are billowing from it. Dotted among the monks are villagers, mostly women. They are praying but looking anxious. The abbot looks supremely confident in what he is doing.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ROAD TO ANGOULINS - DAY  
The Musketeers and the Red Guard are cantering down the road. The church steeple is visible ahead of them.  
  
Bredin rides alongside Athos.  
  
BREDIN  
So what are we to do?  
  
ATHOS  
Persuade them to go back to the monastery.  
  
BREDIN  
If we can't?  
  
ATHOS  
We get more persuasive.  
(beat)  
It's for their own good. I just hope we're in time.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - DAY  
The monks and villagers are standing in front the church. They are still praying.  
  
A zombie appears from round the side of the church.  
  
The monk with the holy spear moves towards it and holds the tip of the spear towards the shambling figure. Everyone is praying hard and loud. The zombie stands still.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
See! Praise God! It is working!  
  
Another zombie appears from the back of the group and grabs one of the monks.  
  
Now there is screaming rather than praying.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - STREET - DAY  
The Musketeers and Red Guard are riding down the street towards the marketplace when they hear the screams.  
  
BREDIN  
Looks like persuasion won't be a problem!  
  
ATHOS  
Remember! Don't let them touch you! Behead them if you can! Now quickly!  
  
Athos draws his pistol and spurs his horse towards the marketplace. The others follow suit.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - DAY  
The monks and peasants are huddling together in the centre of the marketplace. Zombies are walking in from all of the streets leading into the marketplace. A couple of zombies are feasting on the body of a monk at one side. Another monk is fending off a zombie with the ceremonial cross. The abbot is on his knees clutching the holy spear to him and is praying with his eyes shut.  
  
Athos, Bredin, Porthos, d'Artagnan, Aramis, Ruffier and the rest of the Musketeers and the Red Guard ride into the square. They ride round the group of monks and peasants and start attacking the zombies.  
  
Aramis fires his pistol and the zombie attacking the monk with the cross falls down, its head a mass of red.  
  
The fight is a mass of whirling horses, pistol shots and slashes of swords.  
  
Athos swings his sword and beheads a zombie who was heading toward the abbot.  
  
A zombie makes to grab at Porthos, but Porthos kicks it away from him. D'Artagnan, riding the other way, beheads it with one stroke of his sword.  
  
PORTHOS  
Nice one!  
  
A zombie makes a grab at a monk and the woman who was standing beside him, panics and runs.  
  
BREDIN  
(to Ruffier)  
You deal with him I'll get the woman!  
  
Ruffier runs the zombie through with his sword and then kicks him to the ground. He fires his pistol into the zombies' head.  
  
The woman has been grabbed by one of the zombies. Bredin shoots the zombie and then dismounts to help the woman up. Another zombie appears from a side-alley and grabs Bredin as he is bending down. Bredin is pulled into the alley-way. The woman scrambles to her feet, avoids Bredin's pleading hands and runs back to the marketplace.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. ALLEY IN ANGOULINS - DAY  
Bredin is badly wounded, he is trying to fend off the zombie that grabbed him, but it is clear it is a losing battle. He pushes at the zombie's face with his hand only to have the zombie grab it and bite it deeply. Bredin screams.  
  
A shot rings out and the zombie's head explodes in blood and brains.  
  
Ruffier runs up to Bredin and cradles him.  
  
RUFFIER  
We have to get you out of here.  
  
BREDIN  
(weakly)  
Too late. I'm done for. But you must promise me...  
  
RUFFIER  
Anything.  
  
BREDIN  
Promise me you won't let me become like them. Do what you have to do, but don't let me be one of them. Don't let me rise.  
  
RUFFIER  
I promise.  
  
BREDIN  
Now go!  
  
A zombie appears at the end of the alley. Ruffier stands.  
  
BREDIN  
Go!  
  
Ruffier sets his face and draws his sword.  
  
RUFFIER  
Not happening.  
  
A sound makes him turn his head. Another zombie appears from the other end of the alley. Now he is trapped.  
  
RUFFIER  
Well, come on then! What are you waiting for?  
  
Ruffier fends off one attack, but it is hopeless. Then a dagger appears in the eye of one zombie and it staggers back. Athos and Porthos run forward and a few sword strokes later, it is all over.  
  
RUFFIER  
Thanks.  
  
ATHOS  
Always happy to help the Red Guard.  
  
Athos bends over Bredin, but the Captain has died.  
  
ATHOS  
(to Ruffier)  
I'm sorry. He was a good soldier.  
  
RUFFIER  
Not really, actually. But he didn't deserve this death. And I won't let him become like them.  
  
Porthos claps him on the shoulder.  
  
PORTHOS  
We'll make sure of that.  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - DAY  
Athos, Porthos and Ruffier come back to the marketplace. The battle is over. Two monks are dead, but everyone else seems to be all right. There are a handful of zombies lying on the floor.  
  
RUFFIER  
(to the Red Guards)  
Captain Bredin is dead.  
  
The Red Guards look sad and mutter amongst themselves.  
  
ATHOS  
You will take your orders from Sergeant Ruffier.  
(to the others)  
We need to get the monks and people back to the monastery. Aramis and d'Artagnan can you take a couple of Musketeers and escort them safely home.  
  
Aramis and d'Artagnan walk up to the abbot.  
  
ARAMIS  
Come on, Father, let's get you back.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
But the spear...  
  
ARAMIS  
(soothingly)  
Perhaps God has another purpose for it.  
  
ATHOS  
(to Ruffier)  
We need to get rid of the zombies or whatever Porthos calls them.  
  
PORTHOS  
Burn them. That's the best I can come up with.  
  
Athos nods.  
  
ATHOS  
Ruffier, if you can lend me your men I can organise that. You and Porthos take Captain Bredin back to the manor house and deal with him decently there.  
  
RUFFIER  
Agreed.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MANOR HOUSE COURTYARD - EVENING  
Porthos and Ruffier walk into the courtyard leading a horse. Bredin's body is slung over the saddle. They both get the body down from the horse.  
  
Porthos jerks his head towards the woodpile.  
  
PORTHOS  
Over there.  
  
They carry Bredin over to the woodpile and put him down. Porthos puts a log of wood under Bredin's neck and goes to pick up the axe.  
  
RUFFIER  
That's my job.  
  
Porthos doesn't stop, he picks up the axe and hefts it.  
  
PORTHOS  
It shouldn't be anybody's job who cared about him.  
  
Porthos lifts the axe.  
  
FOCUS ON: CROWD OF ONLOOKERS GATHERING, LOOKING SHOCKED.  
  
A monk darts out from the crowd.  
  
MONK  
What are you doing?  
  
Ruffier grabs the monk.  
  
RUFFIER  
This needs to happen, brother.  
  
MONK  
But this is mutilation!  
  
RUFFIER  
It's to stop him becoming like the others. We promised him.  
  
MONK  
Devil! Devil!  
  
SOUND EFFECT: AXE CHOPPING WOOD, TWICE  
  
The monk sags. The deed is done.  
  
RUFFIER  
(to Porthos)  
Thank you.  
  
PORTHOS  
You'd do the same for me.  
(beat)  
Let's get him buried.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. ANGOULINS - ALLEY - EVENING  
Porthos walks down an alleyway in Angoulins. He is wary, with his pistol in his hand. There is a sound of movement in a doorway. Porthos points his pistol at the sound and then drops his hand as it turns out to be a black-robed monk.  
  
PORTHOS  
Brother! You should be careful. You shouldn't be out without an escort.  
  
Porthos reaches out his hand to help the monk, but he cringes back.  
  
MONK  
It's him! He's the one.  
  
Two Red Guards surge out of the doorway opposite and grapple with Porthos. Porthos throws one to the ground, but the other one swings his pistol and knocks Porthos unconscious with the butt. He kicks Porthos when he is on the ground.  
  
MONK  
(excited)  
This is him! Bring him! We will get to the root of this devilry now!  
  
The guards bend down, pick up Porthos between them and follow the monk down the alley.  
  
FOCUS ON THE ROOF.  
Jean is lying on the thatch, watching all that has been happening. He crawls along the roof line, back the way that Porthos had come.  
  
CUT TO:  



	6. Chapter 6

INT. ANGOULINS - MANOR HOUSE - GREAT HALL - EVENING  
Aramis and Poupart are standing at a table in the main room. They are bent over one of Poupart's books. Poupart is turning the pages, pointing out items in diagrams to Aramis.  
  
Jean rushes through the door and skids to a halt beside Aramis.  
  
JEAN  
(panting)  
Monsieur Aramis you must come! They've taken Monsieur Porthos!  
  
Aramis grabs hold of Jean by his shoulders.  
  
ARAMIS  
What do you mean? Who has taken Porthos? Where?  
  
Jean takes deeps breaths and tries to focus.  
  
JEAN  
The Red Guard and the ...  
  
Ruffier strides in and takes note of Aramis and Jean.  
  
RUFFIER  
What's happening?  
  
Jean looks at Ruffier and shrinks back. He raises a trembling hand to point at the guardsman  
  
JEAN  
It was them!  
  
Aramis rushes across the room and pushes Ruffier back until they stop at the wall.  
  
ARAMIS  
What have you done with Porthos?  
  
RUFFIER  
What?  
  
Jean comes up.  
  
JEAN  
It was them. The Red Guards. He hit Porthos with his pistol. He knocked him out.  
  
Aramis, too angry for words, slams Ruffier against the wall.  
  
Ruffier holds up his hands.  
  
RUFFIER  
I have no idea what this is about. I swear.  
  
Aramis keeps up the pressure on Ruffier but glances at Jean.  
  
ARAMIS  
What exactly did you see?  
  
JEAN  
Porthos was walking down Toussaint Alley. He talked to Frere Martin and then two guards jumped out and attacked him.  
  
RUFFIER  
One of the monks? Who were the guards?  
  
JEAN  
I don't know. But the monk walked off and they dragged Porthos after him.  
  
Ruffier grips Aramis' arms where it is pressed against his neck.  
  
RUFFIER  
Aramis, I swear, I had nothing to do with this. I don't know what's going on any more than you do. But let me go and I will help you find him.  
  
Aramis hesitates and then steps back.  
  
ARAMIS  
Oh, I think we know what's going on.  
  
Poupart spits on the ground  
  
POUPART  
Dominicans! Always trouble. They've been itching to play inquisitor since this whole thing started. They'll have the irons hot, you mark my words.  
  
Aramis picks up his pistol and stuffs it into his belt. There's a spare on the table and he hands it to Ruffier.  
  
RUFFIER  
Where will they have taken him?  
  
ARAMIS  
(explaining the obvious)  
To the monastery.  
(beat)  
It's not like they think they have to hide this sort of thing.  
  
Both men run from the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. CELLAR - MONASTERY - EVENING  
It is a dark room, lit by torches. Porthos is manacled to the wall. He is stripped to the waist. His head hangs down. Slowly he lifts it and blinks confusedly.  
  
We see the room as he sees it - swaying; dark figures; muffled voices; chanting; bright, fuzzy lights in the darkness.  
  
Porthos' head drops again, but he brings it up, forcing himself into consciousness, to see. His arms flex against his chains. He pulls against them and his face clears and the room does too.  
  
PORTHOS  
Where am I?  
  
Now we see the room properly. Porthos is chained against one wall. Two monks, one with his cowl up are standing beside two Red Guards. There is a charcoal brazier to one side. Irons are sticking out of it. The monk wearing the cowl is holding a small book and chanting, softly from it.  
  
PORTHOS  
Answer me. Where am I?  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
In God's house. Where you and your master can do no more harm.  
  
PORTHOS  
Harm? What harm? I've done no harm!  
  
RED GUARD 1  
Lies! I saw him! He cut off Captain Bredin's head!  
  
PORTHOS  
To save him! To stop him rising like the others!  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
No Christian man desecrates a body so! It was in the service of your master, Satan that you did so!  
  
They all cross themselves.  
  
PORTHOS  
You're mad! All I've done is to try and save people from this. I don't know what caused this... plague! I've been trying to stop it spreading!  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
Lies! From the Father of Lies. Your loyalty to the Dark One is clear on your face! It is written on your skin.  
  
Porthos looks confused and then angry as comprehension dawns.  
  
PORTHOS  
My mother was from Africa! That's all you can see in my dark skin, my mother and her people!  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
(exultant)  
See! He confesses it! Wickedness passed down through the generations! The mark of the devil from mother to son.  
  
They all cross themselves again.  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
But fear not, demon. We will drive your wickedness from you. And when you repent of your allegiance to the Evil One, you will show us how to lay these poor souls to rest.  
  
PORTHOS  
I'm sick of telling you, I'm not a demon. You've got it wrong.  
  
Martin moves closer to Porthos. His face is concerned, kindly even.  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
I know. You are so far gone in his service that you have lost all sense of right and wrong. But we will show you and you will understand.  
  
Martin gestures and one of the Red Guards, goes to the brazier and pulls out a length of iron in his gloved hand. The end is glowing red-hot.  
  
Porthos struggles and growls at his captors as the monk's chanting intensifies.  
  
MONK  
Quia apud Dominum misericordia: et copiosa apud eum redemptio. Et ipse redimet Israel, ex omnibus iniquitatibus eius...  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MONASTERY COURTYARD - EVENING  
The monastery courtyard is much the same as when we last saw it. Women, children and monks mingle and huddle around a few campfires.  
  
Aramis and Ruffier ride in at full tilt, scattering peasants and monks as they do so.  
  
ARAMIS  
Where is he?  
  
Abbot Francis appears at the steps to the monastery church.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
What is the meaning of this?  
  
Aramis dismounts and approaches the abbot like an avenging angel.  
  
ARAMIS  
Where is he?  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
Who?  
  
ARAMIS  
Where is Porthos? Where have you taken him?  
  
The abbot draws himself up to his full authority.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
I do not know...  
  
Aramis draws his pistol and points it at Francis' face.  
  
ARAMIS  
You have seconds, Father Abbot. Where. Is. Porthos?  
  
The abbot points a trembling hand towards a doorway.  
  
ARAMIS  
Thank you, Father Abbot.  
  
Aramis strides towards the door with Ruffier at his heels. Aramis pulls open the door. Ruffier holds the door's edge for a second.  
  
RUFFIER  
Would you have fired?  
  
Aramis glances at him and heads through the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CELLAR - THE MONASTERY - EVENING  
Porthos is chained to the wall. BROTHER MARTIN is standing close to him while a Red Guard brings a red-hot iron close to Porthos' bare chest.  
  
The iron is glowing and hissing with heat.  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
Kyrie, eleison. Christe, eleison. Kyrie, eleison. Christe, audi nos. Christe, exaudi nos.  
  
Porthos backs away from the hot iron, but he can't go far. He grits his teeth against the coming pain. This is going to hurt. This is going to hurt a lot.  
  
A shot rings out!  
  
There's a clang and the guard drops the hot iron on the floor and wrings his hand.  
  
Aramis stands at the door, a smoking pistol in his hand.  
  
ARAMIS  
What are you doing?  
  
Aramis and Ruffier rush into the room.  
  
RUFFIER  
(to the Red Guards)  
You two! I might have known. Stand against that wall where I can see you!  
  
The two guards glance at the monks and then obey their sergeant.  
  
Aramis goes to Porthos and releases him from the manacles.  
  
PORTHOS  
I wondered where you were.  
  
ARAMIS  
Well, it looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to spoil it too soon.  
  
They share a look that says everything their words aren't.  
  
ARAMIS  
What did they want with you, anyway?  
  
PORTHOS  
They thought because I'm dark on the outside I must be dark on the inside.  
  
ARAMIS  
Ah, the fruits of a simple faith.  
(sarcastic)  
How I envy the ability to find such easy answers to difficult questions.  
  
Aramis scowls at the monks.  
  
BROTHER MARTIN  
You will be damned to hell for this!  
  
Ruffier turns on him. Leans in really close.  
  
RUFFIER  
We're soldiers, brother. I never expected to end up anywhere else.  
  
Ruffier turns back to the Red Guards.  
  
RUFFIER  
(hissing in anger)  
You two. I don't know why you're doing this and I don't care. I will deal with you later. Get out of my sight!  
  
The Red Guards scuttle off.  
  
Ruffier looks around and spots Porthos' clothes on the floor. He picks them up and hands them to Porthos.  
  
PORTHOS  
Thanks.  
  
Ruffier nods and claps him on the shoulder.  
  
ARAMIS  
Let's get out of here and leave these gentlemen to their prayers. I hope no innocent lives have been lost because of this distraction.  
  
Ruffer, Aramis and Porthos leave the cellar.  
  
As they go through the door Aramis turn to Ruffier.  
  
ARAMIS  
Ruffier.  
  
RUFFIER  
What?  
  
ARAMIS  
I would have fired.  
  
Ruffier nods in approval.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MANOR HOUSE MAIN ROOM - NIGHT  
Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Ruffier, Poupart and Jean are sitting around the table with plates of stew in front of them. They all look glum and tired.  
  
ATHOS  
(to Porthos)  
I can't believe they were going to torture you!  
  
PORTHOS  
I can.  
  
ARAMIS  
What do you expect? People want answers. They want solutions. All we've been doing is containing this. We don't have a way of ending it.  
  
RUFFIER  
Do we need more men?  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
I could ride back to the garrison.  
  
ATHOS  
It would take too long. We need an answer now, or people are going to start coming back here. How long can we keep them away from their farms and their houses?  
  
PORTHOS  
How long before they really start burning witches?  
  
POUPART  
More stew?  
  
He picks up his plate and Porthos' and goes to the fireplace.  
  
ATHOS  
That's what happened in that place near Florence.  
  
ARAMIS  
And they destroyed the whole town as well. Don't forget that.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
There isn't a convent near here.  
  
RUFFIER  
That just means they'll start rounding up the old women.  
  
PORTHOS  
(to Poupart)  
Are you cooking that stew?  
  
Poupart has been staring into the fire. He looks up.  
  
POUPART  
Fire. That's the answer.  
  
PORTHOS  
No, thank you.  
  
Poupart comes back to the table.  
  
POUPART  
No. We don't burn witches, or nuns, we burn them. We burn the dead.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
That's a great idea, but they're not going to sit still and let us.  
  
ATHOS  
No, we'd need to contain them in one area.  
  
RUFFIER  
Or building?  
  
ARAMIS  
Here?  
  
ATHOS  
The windows are too low, they'd get out. A barn?  
  
PORTHOS  
They could escape through the walls as they burn. They don't feel pain, remember.  
  
ARAMIS  
So we need stone walls and no windows, or only high ones.  
(beat)  
And preferably only one way in or out.  
  
ATHOS  
(to Jean)  
Do you know of anywhere like that around here?  
  
Jean thinks.  
  
JEAN  
(hesitantly)  
Only the church.  
  
Aramis puts his head in his hands.  
  
ARAMIS  
You are going to send me to hell. You know that.  
  
Porthos pats him on the shoulder consolingly.  
  
RUFFIER  
So if we get them into the church, which we don't know how to, how do we burn them? It's a small church. If we fill it with enough firewood, there won't be enough room for the dead.  
  
JEAN  
There's a crypt underneath. We could put the firewood in there and it would burn up through the floor.  
  
ATHOS  
That would work. Good thinking!  
  
RUFFIER  
But how do we set the fire? You can put a man down in there, but they'd burn too. It's a suicide mission.  
  
They all stare at the table.  
  
POUPART  
We set a fuse. We have a couple of barrels of gunpowder. We can use those.  
  
ARAMIS  
We want to burn them, not blow them up.  
  
Poupart looks disappointed.  
  
POUPART  
And you a Musketeer! D'Artagnan, can I have your powder flask please?  
  
D'Artagnan looks sceptical, but hands the pewter flask over.  
  
Poupart turns over Aramis' empty plate and tips out the gunpowder on to it. He picks up a spill from the table and lights it at one of the candles.  
  
POUPART  
If you set light to gunpowder in an enclosed space, you get an explosion. If you set light to gunpowder that's in the open, you get...  
  
He sets the lit spill to the pile of gunpowder. It flames up instantly.  
  
POUPART (CONTD)  
Fire!  
  
Athos smiles.  
  
ATHOS  
So we spread the floor of the crypt with gunpowder, put firewood above it, set a fuse and then...  
  
PORTHOS  
Poof! Burning dead!  
  
ARAMIS  
So we can set fire to the church, but how do we get the dead in there?  
  
ATHOS  
They always seem hungry to me. We have to give them something to eat.  
  
CUT TO:  
  



	7. Chapter 7

INT. CHURCH - DAY  
Porthos and Athos are moving the benches in the church. They are putting them against the sides. Aramis has taken down the cross and candlesticks from the altar and is wrapping them in the altar-cloth.  
  
ARAMIS  
(off Porthos' look)  
No need for these to be destroyed along with the church.

Porthos nods.  
  
PORTHOS  
I'll get a barrel of gunpowder. We can spread it on the floor here.  
  
He leaves.  
  
ARAMIS  
I can't believe we're doing this. So far I've threatened an abbot, shot at a monk and now I'm burning down a church. My next confession is going to be fun.  
  
ATHOS  
It's all in a good cause.  
  
ARAMIS  
I'll try to think of that when I'm on my three hundredth Hail Mary.  
  
Athos pats Aramis' shoulder consolingly.  
  
ATHOS  
Let's check on d'Artagnan and Poupart in the crypt. If we're going to do this, we may as well do it properly.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CHURCH CRYPT - DAY  
D'Artagnan, Poupart, Ruffier and a Red Guard are piling up brushwood over heaps of black gunpowder. Porthos hefts a small barrel on his shoulder.  
  
POUPART  
That should burn nicely. If the floor above is coated in gunpowder there should be no escaping the flames.  
Porthos nods and moves towards the steps up. He notices Ruffier is smiling.  
  
PORTHOS  
You look cheerful.  
  
RUFFIER  
(confidentially)  
I'm Protestant. Catholics have been accusing people of my faith of destroying the Church since we began. It's nice to do it for real for once!  
  
Porthos chuckles.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - STREET - EVENING  
  
TRACKING SHOT:  
We follow a zombie as it makes its way up the street. There is a piece of meat on the road. It picks up the meat and eats it. Then it sees another piece of meat further up. The zombie staggers towards it. Behind our zombie, more shambling figures appear, some are holding pieces of meat to their mouths.  
  
A fish appears on the ground as if fallen from the sky.  
  
PAN UP:  
We see Jean, on the roofs as usual, with a large basket of bait which he drops on the ground.  
  
The zombies follow the trail towards the market place.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - EVENING  
Jean is standing on the roof of the last building before the market place. He throws another piece of meat down, but this time he slips and follows it to the ground.  
  
Jean lies stunned for a moment with the zombies approaching.  
  
A door opens a few buildings along and Porthos beckons.  
  
PORTHOS  
Jean! Over here!  
  
Jean gets to his feet and shakes his head to clear it. It's not clear whether he even sees Porthos. He runs into the market place to a figure who is standing there: d'Artagnan.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
What are you doing?  
  
JEAN  
I fell.  
  
D'Artagnan looks around but there are zombies approaching from everywhere.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Stay with me. But you do exactly what I tell you.  
  
They stand as the zombies gather in number and get nearer.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Now you know what it's like to be the cheese in a mousetrap!  
(beat)  
Now let's move back.  
  
He puts a hand on Jean's shoulder.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
(CONTD...)  
Easy does it.  
  
They back slowly towards the church. A few steps and they are there. The zombies have seen them and are moving towards them.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Up!  
  
They move backwards up the stairs. Jean is looking nervous, but d'Artagnan keeps his hand on his shoulder. They reach the church door.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Wait. Let them see us. Let them know where we're going!  
  
They wait until a zombie has reached the first step.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Now.  
  
Jean opens the church door and they go into the church.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. ANGOULINS - CHURCH - EVENING  
D'Artagnan and Jean back into the church leaving the door open. D'Artagnan points to the door to the vestry.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Go! Get out!  
  
Jean runs to the door but does not go through it. He stands there watching as d'Artagnan slowly walks to the centre of the church and stands there as he did in the marketplace. The floor is gritty underfoot with black powder.  
  
One by one the zombies appear in the doorway and, step by step, d'Artagnan backs towards the vestry door.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
(muttering)  
C'mon, c'mon. Come in. All of you come in.  
  
D'Artagnan reaches the door and still stands there letting the zombies come closer. When they're a metre away he turns.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
That's enough! Let's go.  
  
Jean doesn't move. He's staring at a particular zombie.  
  
JEAN  
That's my uncle!  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
(urgently)  
Not any more. Move!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. ANGOULINS - CHURCH - VESTRY - EVENING  
D'Artagnan pushes Jean into the vestry and slams the door on the advancing zombies.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Now! Out of the window. No arguments!  
  
Jean obeys and clambers up the ladder of furniture that's been put in place so that they can reach a slim, open window above them.  
  
D'Artagnan checks that Jean is nearly out of the window then he picks up a lantern from a chest.  
  
The door moves as it is battered by the zombies in the church.  
  
A narrow staircase in one corner leads down to the crypt. A fuse is visible one step down. D'Artagnan lights a spill from the lantern and stoops to light the fuse.  
  
It catches and immediately, d'Artagnan turns and leaps for the window.  
  
His haste dislodges a chair and he nearly falls, but grips on to the window frame and pulls himself. A big squeeze and he is through!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - CHURCH - BELOW THE VESTRY WINDOW - EVENING  
D'Artagnan lands on the ground and rolls to one side. Porthos reaches down a hand to help him up.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
Are they all in?  
  
PORTHOS  
All but one. We dealt with that one.  
  
JEAN  
Should we...  
  
There is an explosion. Fire bursts from the vestry windows.  
  
JEAN (CONT'D)  
... move away?  
  
PORTHOS  
Might be a good idea.  
  
They walk round the building.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ANGOULINS - MARKETPLACE - EVENING  
D'Artagnan, Porthos and Jean join Athos, Aramis, Poupart and Ruffier who are standing at the steps to the church. Musketeers and Red Guards are standing round the building. Some are holding poles in case one of the zombies escapes.  
  
Flames are burning out of the windows. There is a terrible screeching noise coming from within the church.  
  
JEAN  
It's horrible!  
  
ATHOS  
I know. But we had to do it. Better this than everyone you know turning into them. Better this than you becoming one of them.  
  
JEAN  
I know. It's just...  
  
Athos pulls him in for a quick hug.  
The flames reach higher. The roof is ablaze now. The screeching falls silent. The soldiers relax a little. Nothing is going to escape now.  
  
A dark figure appears. It is the abbot. He seems to be distraught at what he is seeing. He half runs, half staggers up to Porthos.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
What are you doing? That's a church! What are you doing?  
  
PORTHOS  
We're burning the zombies.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
But that's a church. It's desecration! It's blasphemy!  
  
PORTHOS  
(patiently)  
We know it's a church. We didn't have a choice.  
  
ABBOT FRANCIS  
Blasphemy! You're a devil! A devil!  
  
PORTHOS  
You know, I'm getting sick of people calling me that.  
  
Porthos makes a swift movement and his fist connects with the abbot's jaw. The abbot goes down like a felled tree.  
  
PORTHOS  
(off Aramis' look)  
What? Did you think I was going to leave you with the fun confessional?  
  
CUT TO:  



	8. Chapter 8

EXT. THE SHORE AT ANGOULINS - DAY  
Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Ruffier, Poupart and the other survivors stand beside a small bonfire. The smoke from the still smouldering church can be seen rising behind them.  
  
Poupart takes a flaming torch and lights the bonfire.  
  
POUPART  
All right gentlemen, time for our own cleansing.  
  
D'ARTAGNAN  
You're not going to burn us?  
  
POUPART  
Just your clothes. Fire and salt. That's what we need.  
  
PORTHOS  
I see fire. Where's the salt?  
  
Poupart points at the sea.  
  
POUPART  
Behind you.  
  
PORTHOS  
You're kidding.  
  
POUPART  
Take your clothes off and put them on the bonfire and then take a dip in the sea. It's not perfect but it's the best I can do.  
  
Athos and Ruffier come closer to Poupart.  
  
ATHOS  
Is this strictly necessary?  
  
POUPART  
I'm afraid so. I'll be joining you. You need to burn everything. Including your boots and your...  
  
Poupart taps Athos' insignia.  
  
Athos looks outraged for a second, this is very important to him, but then he nods in resignation.  
  
ATHOS  
I understand.  
(to the others)  
Come on, gentlemen, the sooner we get started the sooner we finish.  
  
Athos starts to unbutton his doublet. Ruffier follows suit.  
  
ARAMIS  
Are we going to ride naked back to Paris then?  
  
POUPART  
The monks have agreed to provide clean clothes for us all.  
  
The men strip naked and throw their clothes on the fire. Each Musketeer hesitates before putting their insignia on the pyre.  
  
They turn towards the sea. D'Artagnan slaps Aramis on the backside before running, yelling into the water. Aramis slaps Ruffier before doing the same and suddenly they are all behaving like little boys running into the waves. Only Porthos takes it slower. He stops when he gets to waist height.  
  
ARAMIS  
Come on in, Porthos? What are you afraid of.  
  
PORTHOS  
(through gritted teeth)  
I can't swim.  
  
ARAMIS  
What?  
  
PORTHOS  
Did you notice much seaside in the Court of Miracles?  
  
Aramis laughs and stands beside Porthos. He puts his arms around him and pulls him over into the sea.  
  
ARAMIS  
I've got you, my friend.  
  
D'Artagnan and Ruffier are having a splashing match. When Athos gets too close they turn on him and duck him under the water. The three of them disappear in a spray of water.  
  
Poupart shakes his head disapprovingly. He is then ducked himself by Aramis.  
  
PORTHOS  
Make sure you get plenty of salt there, my friend!  
  
Poupart comes up, spluttering and shivering.  
  
POUPART  
You... You Musketeer, you!  
  
Porthos roars with laughter.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. THE LIBRARY - THE LOUVRE PALACE - DAY  
Louis, Anne and Richelieu stand by a table in the library. Treville, Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan stand to one side.  
  
LOUIS  
Gentlemen. I have read the reports of the incident at Angoulins. I see my Musketeers and the Cardinal's Guard acted with great bravery. I commend you all.  
  
The Musketeers bow.  
  
ATHOS  
We did our duty, Your Majesty.  
  
LOUIS  
(stern)  
I read that you all burned the insignia I presented you with. Is that correct?  
  
TREVILLE  
(hurriedly)  
That was also their duty, Your Majesty. To prevent the possible spread of the plague.  
  
LOUIS  
I understand, Captain.  
  
He gestures towards a liveried servant, who walks forward with a tray bearing four Musketeers' insignia.  
  
LOUIS  
As you lost your insignia in the service of your King and your country, it is only fitting that your King replaces them with the gratitude of a country who will never hear of what you did.  
  
The Musketeers bow as Louis hands each of them a replica of the insignia they have lost.  
  
Louis, Richelieu and Treville applaud them. (Richelieu with reluctance).  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. RICHELIEU'S OFFICE - DAY  
Richelieu is seated at his desk, writing. Athos walks in and bows.  
  
RICHELIEU  
Athos. How may I help you?  
  
ATHOS  
I'm sure you've read the report on the incident at Angoulins.  
  
RICHELIEU  
Of course.  
  
ATHOS  
I wish to add something to it, about your guardsman, Ruffier. He has no officer to make this report, so I must do it for him.  
  
Richelieu puts down his pen and sighs.  
  
RICHELIEU  
Please, let me know your complaint.  
  
Athos smiles slightly.  
  
ATHOS  
When Bredin was injured by those creatures, Ruffier stood over him. He was surrounded and had no hope of survival but he fought on. He refused to leave his comrade. It was one of the bravest things I have seen. He did honour to your guard that day. I would count it a privilege to serve with him again.  
  
Richelieu leans back in his chair.  
  
RICHELIEU  
Thank you, Athos. You have surprised me. I will pass on your comments to Ruffier.  
  
Athos nods in acknowledgement and walks from the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DECK OF THE KING'S SHIP ANTELOPE - DAY  
The ship is in the middle of the sea. By the ship's wheel the captain and the mate stand with telescopes looking out to sea.  
  
MATE  
There she is, captain, just as the merchantmen said.  
  
CAPTAIN  
She's drifting, certainly.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SEA  
The ship Burban and Bonneval debarked from can be seen drifting in the calm waters. On her decks, motionless figures can be seen lying around.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. DECK OF THE KING'S SHIP ANTELOPE - SAME  
  
CAPTAIN  
She's a plague ship all right. Ready the guns on the portside.  
(to the steersman)  
Bring her alongside.  
  
STEERSMAN  
Aye, captain.  
  
A younger officer comes up to the captain.  
  
OFFICER  
(in a low voice)  
Aren't we going to board her, sir?  
  
CAPTAIN  
She's a plague ship. We're going to sink her. I will not risk my men going on board. Ask the chaplain to come on deck.  
  
The young officer walks down to the lower deck.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. THE KING'S SHIP ANTELOPE - GUN DECK - SAME  
There is a bustle of activity as the guns are loaded. No one is saying anything. Everyone looks grim.  
  
CAPTAIN (O.S.)  
Fire!  
  
The guns fire and recoil back into the decks. They are immediately reloaded.  
  
CAPTAIN (O.S.)  
  
Fire!  
The guns fire again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. DECK OF THE ANTELOPE - SAME  
From the deck, the plague ship can be seen listing to the starboard side.  
  
CAPTAIN  
That's enough! she's going. Stand easy.  
  
He watches the ship start to sink.  
  
The chaplain walks up to him.  
  
CAPTAIN  
Your offices are required, if you please.  
  
The chaplain brings out his prayer book and flips through to find the right place.  
  
CAPTAIN  
Ship's company will stand to!  
  
CHAPLAIN  
We therefore commit these bodies to the deep, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection of the body, (when the sea shall give up her dead,) and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ; who at his coming shall change our vile body, that it may be like his glorious body, according to the mighty working, whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself. Amen  
  
The ship sinks.  
  
CAPTAIN  
Thank you. Carry on.  
  
The Antelope sails on, leaving only the sea behind her.  
  
FADE OUT


End file.
